


Monsters Can Not Save Us

by humanitys_rogue_titan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_rogue_titan/pseuds/humanitys_rogue_titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolves around a soldier, whether they are male or female is your choice, and their moments after an attack from Titans. It was only supposed to be a routine ride with their squad, safe from Titans but somehow they've managed to get in. As carnage unfolds, the mysterious Rogue Titan appears to lay waste to the attackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Can Not Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> My internet stopped for a while so, with nothing to do, I wrote this. Mind you, I haven't written fanfiction in a long ass time and this is my first Snk piece. Enjoy my terrible writing. Oh, and if you notice any typos please don't hesitate to get on my butt about it. <3

We've heard of the Rogue Titan. The boy brought forward by Commander Pixis and named Humanity's Hope. A mere teenager at the time at fifteen years old but there was death in his eyes. He's seen it, time and time again. The smell of blood doesn't faze him. It's said that he willingly causes harm to himself, sinking his teeth into his own flesh and tasting his life spill over his tongue. He bears no scars however. His skin is blemish free, perfect and smooth. Unheard of in the ranks of soldiers. Some call him a savior. Most call him a monster.

His name is Eren Jaeger.

He stands before me, steam rising from his body in thick curls and blood drips from his severed hands at the wrists, thick and black. The sun is behind him, casting a long shadow over me and his eyes glow menacingly. I am laying roughly fifty meters away, the ground hard under my back and my head rising and falling from where I'm leaned up against my fallen horse. He was a good steed, trusting and affectionate. It's a shame that he's now breathing his last breaths, the gasps sudden and labored. If I turn my head to the right, I can see his entrails scattered behind him, where he was grabbed by a small five meter class. His hind legs had been ripped clean off, I remember seeing them being severed as I was thrown to the ground. I don't look though, the blood from his body is soaking into my pant leg, warm and sticky, mixing with my own. When I was thrown from my horse, my swords had been unsheathed as I was aiming for another five meter class dead ahead of me. My own fault really. I failed to guide my horse properly and now we both lay here dying. I want to remove the blades embedded in my side and leg but I'm too weak. After the fall, I remember screams of horror and anger. I was then dragged from where I laid sprawled, impaled on my own weapons, to my horse. They had haphazardly soaked my cloak in the blood of my horse and covered me in it, to hide my scent I assume. The cloak is warm from the bleeding life, it almost keeps me from shivering. I try to ignore the strong stench of horse blood in my nostrils.

It feels like it's been an eternity since I fell but in reality it been merely a few minutes. It's quiet now though. The fighting's over. Everyone else is dead. My squad...we were only supposed to be out for a routine ride. Practicing formation. Where did the titans come from...? The titans have only ever attacked our gates, how were they able to get here... Tears slip down my cheeks, dripping down my neck to pool at the scoop of my collarbone. My squad is dead. My comrades that I trained with are gone. Pieces of them are scattered around me. Thrown unceremoniously, bones and limbs sticking out at awkward angles. Some are missing their heads and those that still have them...their eyes stare at me, open wide and terrified. Is this what life outside the walls is like? I suppose I'll never find out. I'll die inside the walls, I'll never feel the dangerous freedom outside of this cage.

My horse stutters a few more times, snorting weakly from the blood in its lungs and gurgling faintly. I lift a heavy hand, pain searing through my side but I don't care. I grip his foreleg and brush my thumb over the soft hair, mud gathering under my nails from the action. He's trembling. Guilt washes over me. I hadn't even gotten around to naming him yet. He would die nameless, like so many of the humans that have fought for humanity. Movement stops completely and I whimper. I'm alone now. Except for...him.

Looking up, I see his hands have regenerated and he's turned slightly to survey the carnage below him. It would be futile to attempt to count the steaming bodies of fallen titans. The heat makes it difficult to breath and I try not to cough, the pain in my side too much to bear. I don't remember when the Titan boy appeared. I was already down when I felt the ground shake and the air reverberate from a unearthly roar. I had watched with detached fascination as he tore into our enemies. Fear had left me and I could only stare as flesh and more blood splattered over the once bright green landscape. He was merciless, his roars ringing in my ears and he didn't hesitate to sink his exposed teeth into the neck of another fifteen meter class. This titan clawed at the air, growling before it's head was snapped back by a strong hand and it's throat simultaneously ripped out. It was a grisly sight.

When it was over, the bodies of the titans mirrored those of my dead friends. The similarity was sobering. We weren't that different. Our species were struggling to gain permanent ownership of this world, to wipe out the opposition. This Titan, Eren Jaeger, was caught in the middle and for a moment, I pitied him. He was weighted down with humanity's hope. He was Hope. Maybe he stood a chance...with him on our side... Then again, he wasn't able to save my squad. We still perished. Monsters alone cannot save us.

Blinking, I watched the glowing green eyes shift over in my direction, surveying the loss of human life. I low groan erupted from him and I wondered if he truly was aware. He couldn't save us. He'd failed. At this, I couldn't help but carefully remove my cloak from myself. Hissing as  
the drying edge of it stuck to the hilt of the sword in my leg for a second before coming loose abruptly. Gripping my side, I managed a weak yell. Using my free hand to wave slowly.

At first I thought he didn't notice but suddenly the ground shook with giant steps. He knelt in front of me, and I slumped back against my dead horse. Slipping in and out of consciousness, I was only briefly aware of being lifted into the air and cradled into large hands, the heat of  
the skin working its way into my body, making sleep inevitable. Soon we were moving and as I closed my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. At least I would make it home. Someone would recognize me and my family would be given my body for burial. I wouldn't die nameless.

End~


End file.
